


Bridges

by DizzyDrea



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their wedding was called the New York Social Event of the Year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I swore to myself that I wasn't going to write a wedding between Castle and Beckett. And then I did. I guess the romantic in me just couldn't resist. But instead of writing a long, involved story, I decided to stick with drabbles. Hopefully, you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them.
> 
> Originally posted at fanfiction.net.
> 
> Disclaimer: Castle is the property of ABC, ABC Studios, Beacon Productions, Andrew Marlowe and a lot of other people who aren’t me. I am doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

Their wedding was called the New York Social Event of the Year: the writer marrying his muse. Most people called it a new beginning. 

Kate and Rick just called it building bridges, because that's what they were doing.

Between her world and his.

Between his family and hers.

Between a writer and his muse.

Between a man and a woman.

She was stunning in her champagne dress, a flower tucked behind her ear. He turned heads in his dark suit and lavender tie. 

There were just four attendants: Ryan and Esposito. Alexis. And Lanie.

But for them, it was perfect.


	2. Two

~o~

He stood on the back porch fiddling with his tie.

"Stop that, Richard," his mother said as she approached. She reached for the offending slip of silk. "Let me."

"I can do it myself, mother," he said.

"Let her," Esposito said. "You haven't done any better."

"Hey!" he said, frowning, his nerves making him edgy.

She fussed for a moment, then lay her hand on his cheek, meeting his gaze. "She loves you. She won't care what your tie looks like."

"But the tie…"

"Looks better now," Ryan said, smirking.

He looked at them all, grateful for their support. "Thanks."


	3. Three

~o~

The first time he saw her in her dress—when she stepped off the porch to walk down the aisle—his breath left him in a whoosh.

The dress was champagne silk, shimmering in the afternoon sun, a cascade of material down the back leaving a velvety expanse of skin bare for him to caress.

Her hair fell in soft curls around her face, the only adornment a gardenia tucked behind her ear.

But it wasn't the dress, or the bouquet of flowers she clutched that left him speechless.

It was the love shining in her eyes that did it.


	4. Four

~o~

When he said "I do", it sent a shiver down her spine.

With just a single word, he'd made himself hers.

The tears in his eyes were almost her undoing, but she rallied, and said her own "I do".

She'd thought that was the most thrilling part of the ceremony. Then, he reached for her and pulled her into a lingering kiss that curled her toes and set the whole audience to cheering.

But the best part of the whole ceremony was when the minister introduced them for the very first time.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Kate Beckett."


	5. Five

~o~

The reception was in full swing, laughter and music filling the house. He didn't think his house had ever been so full.

He found her talking to some friends. Winking at them, he pulled her away into a quiet alcove.

"What…"

He laid a finger over her lips and fished his cell phone out of his jacket pocket.

"Who are you calling?" she asked when he moved his finger away.

"No one."

He held up the phone and pressed a button, taking a picture. A few more clicks and he showed her.

Her picture on his home screen.

She melted.


	6. Six

~o~

Later that evening, they cut the cake to catcalls from their friends and family.

She leaned in to deliver her warning. "You get that anywhere but in my mouth and I'll make you sleep on the couch."

"Would I do that?" he said, smiling at her.

"Yes," she said, and his grin only grew. "Remember: love and cherish."

"Always," he said, his hand on her cheek. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip, then leaned in for a kiss.

Someone yelled, "Get a room!"

"What for?" he called back, staring into her eyes. "We've got a whole house."


	7. Seven

~o~

They were almost to the door. The party would go on in the Hamptons, but they were headed for their honeymoon—at an undisclosed location.

A hand to his shoulder turned him around before he could open the door. 

"Have fun, you two," Alexis said.

He folded her into his arms. "We'll miss you."

"Yeah, right, Dad," she said, rolling her eyes.

"We will," he insisted.

Kate stepped forward and hugged her new step-daughter tightly.

"You and Martha have fun while we're gone," she said.

"Not too much fun," Rick cut in.

"You're no fun," Martha said with a wink.


	8. Eight

~o~

He carried her over the threshold of his Manhattan apartment to much laughter.

Since Alexis and his mother were staying the night at the Hamptons house, Rick and Kate had decided to spend the night in the city before they jetted off to the French Riviera.

"Welcome home," he whispered as he set her down, kicking the door closed.

"I'll always be home with you," she said.

Tears swam in his eyes as he leaned down and swept her into a fiery kiss.

"I've wanted to do that all night," he said, smiling.

She smiled up at him. "Me too."

~Finis


End file.
